Worthless
by Hidden Courage
Summary: Kyo is having a tough time and Yuki is not helping. Tohru is going to struggle to get through this and to help Kyo to. Better than my horrible summary i promise! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so I was reading a fanfiction based on Kyo's pain. So I thought this up and just wrote it all down. I am hoping to keep this going, and not be able to finish it like Promise Me. And I am very sorry for that. Seriously. I am. Anyway please please please review! It means a lot to me and shows me that people are actually reading what I'm writing and it's not all just pointless! I promise you, this is not the end. And Kyo sure as hell better survive this or I don't know what I'll do! Okay, peace out! **_

Worthless

Why even bother? Why should I even try to deny every insult? Every accusation? Especially when it's true? I AM worthless. I AM stupid. I AM a monster. I DID kill my mother. And I CANT'T do anything right. Yuki, even if I hate him so much, I will admit that he is perfect. He can beat me every time we fight. And I trained more than him.  
Years longer than him. And he just sees me as a fly on the windshield, which you can brush off with the minimum of effort. Even if I try my hardest to stay put. Nobody wants me. Nobody cares. Except for maybe Tohru, but she cares for everybody. Even if she's never said more than a few words to them. So she can't really count Tohru, she cares so much about everybody. I don't deserve to even consider myself her friend. Let alone care for her the way I do. I'm self centered, cocky, blunt and stupid. Just a worthless monster.  
"Dinner!" I heard Tohru call, cutting off my train of thought. But I won't go down. I'll just insult her cooking because Yuki got me all riled up. And then feel horrible and leave anyway. I can eat later.  
"Ugh I need to go cool off my head," I moved to the window and threw it open with a loud bang. The wind blew into the room, throwing the homework on my desk around in a swirl of air. I pulled my torso from the room into the night and flipped my legs over me, landing on the ground with a soft thud. Looking back to my room, I heard the door open. Assuming that it was Tohru, I sprinted into the trees without a second thought. The air was cool but felt good against my overheating head. The trees blurred past me as I tore through the woods, hundreds of eyes followed me as I sped past. I ran off the main path and into the denser trees. I slowed to a walk after about five minutes of running, and slowly caught my breath. I slithered around trees, zigzagging through them, finally reaching my destination; I placed my hands against the cool bark of the old tree, and slid inside the large crack sprouting from the forest floor. The tree was hollow and I barely fit inside, digging my hands into the rotting wood, I pulled myself higher and higher until I was shooting up the tree at an unbelievable pace. The inside was wet and obviously rotting away, the bark crumbling in my grasp. It smelled wet and musky. My hands slipped through the rotting wood a few times but I made my way to the top, with few problems. There was an opening in the tree, looking onto the tree tops and frosty fall night. The opening was just beneath a sturdy branch, which was the highest I could go safely. But at this moment, I really couldn't care less, crawling out of the hole I dug my nails into the soft bark and swung myself onto the side of the tree and began climbing higher and higher. I felt the tree sway under me and creak from time to time. When I stopped at last, I could see Tohru, wandering around, miles away from Shigure's. Her voice found its way to my ears, calling out for me.

"Damn it" She must have seen me book it and come looking for me. I looked at her again and saw her trip over a clearly visible tree root. She is so hopeless, but it's funny to watch.' I guess I should get her' I thought I looked down, gauging he distance between me and the ground. About 50 or 60 feet, man this tree was tall, and I sure as hell can't jump. The tree closest to me was about 40 feet so I could jump from this tree to that one. But I would have to move down a bit. Steading my hands, I gripped at the tree while making my way back down about 10 feet. After I got down to an appropriate height, I steadied myself, and leap to the tree which is about 6 feet away. I land in a prickly bed of needles and begin to fall through at an alarming rate. My hands gripped onto a thorny branch, cutting one of my palms and allowing warm blood to seep from it. I looked down to realize that I'm jumping distance from the ground. I released my death grip on the tree and fall to the ground. Standing up from my crouched position I see Tohru sitting on the ground in front of me, her knees are scratched up from tripping over that root I assumed. Silently I held out my non cut up hand to help her up, she grabs it gratefully and allows me to pull her up. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her by putting my hand to her mouth. I shook my head and she seems to understand that I don't want to talk. We walked back wordlessly to the house.

Stepping on the porch I walked inside after Tohru and began to walk in the direction of my room. I muttered a goodnight to Tohru and headed on upstairs. The stairs creaked under my weight as I made my way up them to me bedroom. Opening the door, I shut it and walked the few steps to my bed before dropping onto it, allowing unconsciousness to spread over my mind. After what seemed like five seconds, my door is thrown open and I am pinned to the wall. I open my eyes to meet Yuki's furious ones glaring at me with an unimaginable hate. His hand had wrapped around my neck pressing me into the wall. I clenched my hand into a tight fist and see his eyes flicker to it. Now that he knows I could hit him, I won't. I'll just end up getting hurt.

"What do you want" I rasped out. His hand was tightening around my throat, making it difficult to breathe, let alone speak.

"You stupid cat. Would you stop being so damned selfish and stop making Miss. Honda worry about you. She cut open her hand trying to find you" He snarled into my face. My eyes widened at his statement,

"I di-"

I am aware that you did not know. Because you are too selfish to notice. You worthless cat, you shouldn't have been born." His voice dropped and hissed out at me like a snake.

"Then maybe I'll just rid you of my burden." I wheezed. I saw his eyes widen a fraction of an inch before he kicked my chest into the wall, I heard my ribs snap and crack. A sharp pain ripped through my chest, but not from the hit. I tried to take a deep breath, but just ended up couching. I felt heat splash into my palm and I looked to see my hand covered in blood.

"He's right. I shouldn't have been born. I should just die" I muttered to myself, while wiping blood from my lips. All I do is hurt people and cause them back luck. I'm no good. For anything. The world doesn't need me anyway.

Making up my mind, I walked over to my desk and open the bottom drawer on the left side. Pulling out the object and weighing it in my palm. The metal grazed against my skin as I looked it over. My fingers were trembling when I flipped down the catch. My hand began to shake, as did my resolve. I though over it all again. How I killed my mother, And caused harm to Tohru, even if it wasn't intentional. And how I was a sick monster. I deserve this fate. But ii hope Tohru knows that I'm sorry.

My hand was steady as I lifted it to the side of my head. The cool metal pressed against my skull, and I tightened my grip. Looking out my window I saw a mouse sitting on the window sill. It looked at me with taunting eyes, Just like Yuki's, but I could hear him talking to Tohru downstairs, so it wasn't him. The rodents eyes blinked up at my with the same look and I lost it. Then I pulled at the trigger, which would soon end my pathetic excuse for a life, a little more. One more movement would set it off.

And finally, I gave up deliberating it, and pulled the trigger all the way back. I heard a faint click and then nothing. I'm sure everyone heard it. And I bet Akito laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, soooo I personally don't think this chapter is as good as the last one. But whatever. I apologize if it sucks -.- Hope you like it though. And don't forget to drop a review please :)**_

Strained Hope

-Tohru's POV-

I sat down at the table after collecting the meal and carrying it in for dinner. Looking in the direction of the stairs I realized that Kyo had yet to come down for dinner. I didn't want to be rude, and begin eating before he was here o I waited until he came down. I heard a slam from upstairs, and I jumped up and rushed out. Behind me I heard Yuki and Shigure calling out for me. I ignored them and ran up the creaking stairs.

Kyo's room was near the top so I walked over quickly and called out,

"Kyo? Are you there? What was that noise?" I called out from the door. Receiving no answer, I quietly opened the door, expecting to see him asleep on his bed. I looked in to see his bed neat and paper strewn all over the floor, his window was open and wind was billowing in. I ran to the window to see Kyo running into the woods.

Spinning around I ran down the stairs, through the kitchen, which needed to be clean a bit I noted, and out the door. The grass was cold and wet, from the dew, on my bare feet. I looked around to see if Kyo was still there but he was gone, so I ran into the woods where I thought I saw him run. Slipping a few times on the grass, I made my way to the trees, where it wasn't as wet, therefore leaving me with a less likely chance to slip.

'Oh, I hope I didn't upset him. I don't think I did anything wrong today, but I could have insulted him somehow and not even noticed! Oh gosh, I'm such a burden, and I insult the very people who shared their home with me! I'm horrible." I wasn't paying attention due to my thoughts, so when I came back to reality I had no idea where I was. I kept walking, looking around as I did for anything familiar when I felt myself falling. The ground rushed up to me and collided with my hands and knees.

A sudden dull pain radiated from my hand, picking myself up I looked at it to see a long deep gash. 'Ouch, gosh I'm such a klutz; I can't even walk properly without stumbling. I don't want to bother anyone, so I'll just keep it a secret and fix it up at home.' I dusted myself off with my good hand and continued on my search for my favorite red-head. Gosh, I feel so bad for him, having to be cast out by his own family and reprehended him for something he couldn't have stopped. He is so troubled, but he is still very sweet to me. I hope we can continue to be friends. But, oh wait. I must have said something, or done something to upset him. He wouldn't want to be friends with some person who is rude to him.' Looking up I saw a flash of orange in front of me. It startled me and I fell backwards, ending up sitting with my knees up. I felt fear fun up my spine, making me shiver, until I recognized Kyo's orange head, and felt a ton safer. He stood up and took notice in me, wordlessly he extended a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and allowed him to pull me up. I open my mouth to thank him when something pressed against my lips. I felt my eyes widen and saw Kyo shake his head. I guess he wasn't in the mood to talk. He removed his hand and began walking. I didn't know where we were headed, but I assumed it was back home. I followed silently and we soon arrived at the house. I walked ahead and opened the door to announce we were back when Kyo spoke

"Good night" Kyo muttered

"Oh, well good...night..." I trailed off seeing as he had already retreated to his room. I walked into the bathroom and searched the cabinets until I found what I was searching for. I wrapped my hand in the bandages as well as I could with just my left hand. Which turned out not to be that great. 'Oh well, they might not notice' I strolled back down to the living room (? I think that where they ate.) And Yuki instantly noticed my hand.

"Miss. Honda, what on earth o on you hand?"

"Oh umm well you see I cut it and I didn't want to be a bother so I wrapped it myself"

"Please, allow me to see"

"Oh, Yuki it's not- Well alright" The concern in his eyes made me cave and allow him to assist me. He tenderly grabbed my hand and unwrapped my poor job of it. I heard a gasp, looking down to Yuki questioningly, he responded

"Miss. Honda you need so professional attention for this. You may need stiches. Why on earth did you go out?"

"Well I saw Kyo run into the woods and assumed I upset him, so I followed him and got lost, and tripped over a root because I wasn't careful, then I walked a bit longer when Kyo came out of nowhere and lead me back. I really hope I didn't upse-' I didn't finish on account of Yuki leaveing. I looked to Shigure and his eyes showed concern.

"Tohru, he's probably just going to talk to Kyo, now please allow me to look at your hand." He said calmly. I scooted over to him, and passed him my hand. After a minute of him looking he got up.

"I am going to call Hatori" He said with a strained calm voice. He walked out to call and Yuki came back. His hair was tousled and his eyes showed anger.

"Ummm Yuki what hap-'I was cut of my a loud shot. I looked up to where it came from and from the corner of my eye saw Yuki stiffen. I ran upstair, stumbling only once. I reached Kyo's room and called to him. I got no answer so I opened the door and screamed.

"Ahhhhh! Kyo! Kyo! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NO! KYO ANSWER ME! KYOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as loud as I could. I found him lying on his bead, a gun on his hand, and red splattered all over the wall. I ran up to him and shook him. Whimpering I lifted my hand to feel for his pulse, but was granted with nothing. I threw my arms over him, rocking slightly. I heard Yuki and Shigure behind me, they gasped, and Shigure fell over stuttering. Yuki dragged me away from Kyo, but I resisted and screamed; I didn't want to let him go. Yuki eventually got me off of him and in a corner whispering words to me that didn't register in my head. I stared off distantly, I didn't even acknowledge Hatori coming in and stepping back to look away. When I realized that nothing was happening, I stood up and spoke.

"Yuki, go call a goddamned ambulance and help him for a change. Hatori, get in gear and try to revive him. Shigure call up everybody.' I spoke in a deathly calm state. The all looked at me in shock. "Now goddamnit. I want Kyo alive! NOW! MOVE!" I screamed, tears fell from my eyes, and the three raced around, doing as I ordered. After one look at Kyo, an extremely loud strangled sob erupted from me. And I fell one the floor in a limp heap. Allowing myself into an unconscious state.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, this is probably really ooc. Actually, this whole fic is probably gonna be ooc. Hope you like it. I didn't edit it cuz I'm going through shit now and didn't have time :/ sorry! Please review!

Kissing a Ghost

I woke up in a sea of silk, caressing my almost naked legs, as my shorts were fairly short. I snuggled deeper into the sheets, attempting to fall asleep again, but failed miserably. I began thinking about what I had to do that day, 'Clean up the kitchen a bit. Make Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo break-

"KYO" I screamed, shooting up in my bed. I tried to jump out, but fell into a mass to sheets intertwined with my legs on the floor. After getting out of the sheets, I ran to the closet and grabbed the first set of clothes there was. Tugging on a pair of jean shorts and struggling into a shirt that was irregularly tight, I threw open my door in search of Yuki and Shigure for answers. Running down the stairs and into the den, I came face to face with Hatori. I backed up a bit so I didn't bump into his chest I looked up at him.

"Where is Kyo?!" I demanded, tears threated to spill from my eyes, "I need to see him"

"I'll take you to him, once I make sure that you are in good condition" He responded somewhat sympathetically.

"NOW! I want to see him now!" I whispered in a stony tone. Hatori looked at me in shock.

"Umm, alright. Let me get my keys. Yuki and Shigure are already with him at the hospital." He managed; he was still shocked at me.

Normally I would have apologized, but I didn't have the patience. He walked passed me into the kitchen to grab his bag and keys. I walked to the door, and grabbed the keys on the hook, threw on some random shoes, and was out the door waiting by his car. He walked out, locking the door behind him, and strode quickly to the car. I heard it unlock and swung the door open, hopping in. Hatori was in the car in a flash and we were moving right away.

The car ride was excruciatingly slow, and by the time we got to the hospital, I felt very dizzy and nauseous. I stepped out of the car, and almost fell over as I stepped out of the car. Hatori slammed the door and ran over to me before I could fall. I stood up straight and assured him I was fine. Spinning away from him, I ran to the hospital doors and swung them open. I walking to the front desk i politely asked what room Kyo Sohma was in.

"What's your relation Miss?" the woman asked.

"Umm, I'm his fiancé?" I suggested, the woman cocked an eyebrow at me but told me the room number and allowed me through. I didn't think I just said the first thing I thought of.

The room number was 113, so I searched the hall, seeing 105, 106, 107,108, and so forth. I found 113 and stood before it. Taking a deep breath I placed my hand on the knob, and slowly turned it. Giving the door a small push, I let it open on its own, and looked inside.

Yuki was turned away from me, and Shigure's head was in his hands. They were both seated in chair aside a bed where a small piece of orange was seen. I padded over to the side of the bed, and sat in another chair beside Yuki. Looking towards the little patch of orange, I saw Kyo's eye, his other one was covered by a thick, beige bandage, it was closed, but twitching every once and a while, and his eyebrow furrowed, as if he was having a weird dream. Yuki and Shigure got up silently and I left the room, closing the door with a quiet click. I paid no notice to them, but grasped Kyo's hand tightly and began whispering to him.

"Kyo, Kyo please wake up. Don't leave me, please. I need you. What am I going to do without you? I couldn't be happy without you. Kyo I love you, please wake up please?" I cried wet tears slipped from my eyes and rolled down my face, falling upon the ground. "Kyo, I love you, listen to me. Please wake up. Don't leave me. I can't live without you." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Pulling back, I held his hand in both of my own and began to hum a sad lullaby. (A/N: This is not real at all. Or I don't think... I just thought it up off the top of my head, so don't get mad! I'm sorry)

"Little child shush down, they could hear your cries. If you cry they will find us. I will become a memory. And so will you. Little child please don't cry for they will soon find you." I whispered as more tears stung my eyes. I sat beside him, all day. The sun soon left, leaving it night, and I didn't move. I didn't eat anything. I got up once or twice for the bathroom. But that was it. It continued on for days until it had been 2 weeks. Yuki, Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, and Haru tried to get me to eat. But I refused every time. I felt weaker by the day, but kept on thinking about how Kyo would feel. He hadn't moved at all. Not once. Not even a twitch. By the third week, everyone had given up hope on him every waking up, aside from me. Even Kagura gave up. She had been told about Kyo and had a very loud breakdown until I finally snapped and screamed at her, telling her to get out. Over the weeks, I found out that Kyo had moved slightly when he pulled the trigger and hit his eye instead of his temple. He almost died from blood loss.

The door opened, but I didn't look to see who entered. I didn't care. What-so ever. Something tapped me on the shoulder and I slowly turned around to see a doctor.

"Miss. I apologize but we have to take him off the life support. I'm sorry, but there is no chance that he will make it. It's a miracle that he was still alive before we connected him to the system. But now there just simply is no chance at all. I will give you five minutes alone to say your goodbyes meanwhile I will notify his family, in case they would want to be here during the removal. I am sincerely sorry for your loss." Mr. Doctor said. But he sure didn't sound it. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, did you hear that Kyo? They are trying to get rid of you. He's even worse than Akito. At least Akito shows some care for you, as you're not dead or in the cage yet. They are trying to take you away from me. I can't let them do that. You'll come around right Kyo? Just a little longer right? I love you. Kyo, I love you, I love you, I love you. Please don't go." I would have cried. But I had run out of tears ages ago. I leaned in and kissed him lightly, whispering that I would figure out how to get him some time.

The doctor walked back in with everyone. Aside from Akito, who wasn't healthy enough to leave the house, the doctor moved toward Kyo, but I jumped in front of him.

"You are not touching my Kyo. Never ever, ever!" I hissed through clenched teeth. The doctor look unsurprised, this must have happened a lot, I thought in the back of my head. He tried to push past me but I stood strong. Yuki, and Shigure tried to pull me away, but I threw them away from me. Yuki came at me again, but from behind. He had his arms around mine, pinning them behind my back.

"Yuki let go of me! GOD DAMN IT I SAID LET GO!"I screamed as the doctor got closer to Kyo. "NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! Yuki let me go. Do you really want him gone? I know he only needs a little longer." I tried to persuade him His grip loosened only for a second, but that was enough for me to get one are free. I fought against him with my free hand, but it didn't have any affect.

I spun around to see the doctor disconnecting the system from Kyo, and a long lasting beep came from a machine near him. Kyo had... He just flat lined.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Okay, I know Tohru is REALLY OOC and I guess Kyo is to...I know I know but please don't hurt me. I just thought that she would just snap in a situation like this, so this is what I came up with. Sorry . Please Review!**_

Crying faith

"NO! NO! GET THE FUCK OFF ME! NO!" I screamed, but Yuki didn't't falter once. He held a tight grip on my arm, there would most certainly be bruises from me struggling. Finally, I just gave up trying to pry off his hand, and tried shoving him. He let go of my wrist for a second, but replaced his arms on me, but this time he had me wrapped in a bear hug, making it extremely hard to move.

"Get the fuck away from her you stupid fucking rat" A voice snarled from behind me. Yuki's grip disappeared, allowing me to spin around. I saw Kyo, barely sitting up, but he was glaring fiercely at Yuki. I ran over to Kyo, and almost hugged him when I turned to Yuki,

"Remove that doctor from the room. Painfully" I requested, for which he quickly responded, grabbing the doctor by the hair on the back of his head, and dragged him from the room. Behind me I heard Shigure say something about a nice entrance. I turned back to Kyo, who looked fairly confused, and engulfed him in a hug. There was a soft poof, and an orange cat was snuggled in my arms. Loose bandages were falling over half of his face. "You try that again. And I will be very very angry. You are not dying on me now" I murmured into his ear, so nobody else could hear me. He slightly nodded in response, so I said that I would be right back, and left the room for him to change back.

As I shut the door behind me, I fell against it sliding down until my butt hit the floor. I slouched forward to hide the tears that were falling down my face. 'Thank god he's alright. I don't know what I would have done without him' I stood up and moved away from the door just as Hatori came out

"Tohru, you can go back in now"

"Thanks" I said and walked back in. Kyo was human again, his bandages were fixed and he was sitting up, thanks to the hospital bed. The room began to spin a little as I was walking over to Kyo. "So, does anyone know when you get out?" I asked him. He sort of shrugged his shoulders, but Shigure said,

"In 2 weeks if he is good and stays where he is."

"Well I can take care of that." I stated. Everything was getting blurry and finally I collapsed.

"Is she still asleep?"

"Yes, but in the last three weeks, she had barely 56 hours of sleep, and nearly no food."

"Still, a week and a half?"

"Yes, that is odd. I would have thought that she would be awake by now"

"Thank you doctor"

I heard the voices speaking about someone, well some girl. Hmm I wonder who it is, but first they should shut up and let me sleep.

"Would you please be quiet? Geez I'm trying to sleep here" I muttered in a sleepy voice

"Miss. Honda?! Are you alright?!"

"Oh Yuki? Hi and yes I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been sleeping for a week and a half!" 'Oh they were talking about me'

"Whoa, really? I'm very sorry to worry you! Where's Kyo?"

"The stupid cat is beside you" Yuki spat distastefully. I turned to my side to see Kyo asleep leaning on the bed. He didn't have as many bandages on him this time so his hair was free for the most part.

I smiled lightly, and ran my fingers through his hair absentmindedly. Turning back to Yuki I asked "What happened?"

"You blacked out in Kyo's room from fatigue and starvation." He informed me

"Really?"

"Yes Miss. Honda"

"Uhh, I still kinda feel a bit sleepy Yuki would you mind letting me sleep a while longer?"

"Sure Miss. Honda" He replied and left the room. Looking at Kyo again I smiled and ruffled his hair. It was silky, with only a few knots, like a cat's fur. Grasping his hand, I lied back onto the bed and fell unconscious yet again.

When I awoke, the sky was darkening, and the sun had almost completely set. I was about to get up when I realized my arm was being held prisoner in Tohru's arms.

Cocking my eyebrow I sat back down I smiled at her, staring at her face, slowly moving with every breath she made. 'She starved herself and almost never slept while watching over me. What an idiot' I sighed heavily 'But I love her. Every idiotic little part of her. I can't believe that I almost abandoned her to suffer in the grasps of that stupid rat.'

Slowly I raised my hand to her face, and move a piece of hair that had fallen over her face. I detached my arm from her and stood up; looking down on her I smiled again and leaned down, placing my lips to hers. I pulled back to see her eyes open, and she was smiling.

My face began to heat up, when I realized she was awake, she reached her arms up and around my neck and head, pulling me back down to her. My lips hit hers as she kissed me, and I felt warmth pooling over our lips, and I tasted salt. She was crying. I pulled back and wiped her tears from her eyes. "I love you" I murmured. Her eyes lit up and she smiled warmly, lifting her lips to my ear,

"I love you to" She whispered. Pulling back faintly and pushing her lips back to mine once more. We didn't notice the sound of the door opening or anyone stepping inside until, FLASH!

"Ahaha, I got it Aya! I got the picture." Shigure's annoying voice called out into the hallway. My head snapped up, and I growled at Shigure

"Get out you stupid dog!" I barked at him, while lunging, he ran from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. I straightened up looking down at Tohru whose face was bright red. Realizing the position we were caught in, my face quickly began to heat up also. I sat back down beside of her looking at her seriously.

"Why didn't you eat? Or sleep?" I demanded

"Why did you try to put a bullet through your head?" She countered.

"Wha-?" She shocked me; Tohru never spoke like that "What? Well I guess I had that coming" I stammered. I felt sudden burning heat on the side of my face. She had slapped me. Tohru. Had... Slapped me.

"You have a lot more coming. How could you do that?" Her voice cracked "Why would you leave me? I would be so...Broken if you left" Tears began pouring from her eyes. I didn't know how to respond, so I leaned over whipping her tears away

"I will never try to leave you ever again. I promise" I swore, and I kissed her again. I felt her arms wrap around me again, and she held on tight, like she was afraid of letting go, like she was going to drop me and I would break. When we pulled back we were both breathless, and our faces pink.

"Kyo?"

"Hmm?" I answered, still trying to catch my breath

"Can you tell me why you did try to kill yourself?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ohhhhhhkkkaaaaayyyyy, so i am just going to begin apologizing severely for this wait. i am super duper sorry, im hoping to keep this story afloat but im not to sure how its gonna go... Really sorry :/ but i hope this chapter isnt to crappy. Okay ill try and update more often, but ive been getting grounded... alot... for being a bad child lol, okay peace out chickies, (and broskies?) love ya'll :) **

Tell Me Why

I had finally asked him the question that was burning in my mind. Why. 'Why did he do it? Was it something I said?' It didn't look like he was going to answer, so I put out some ideas.

"Was it me? Did I say or do something to upset you?" His face twisted into confusion.

"What?! No! You didn`t do anything wrong. It just that, I- I can't really talk about it. I'll tell you eventually okay?" He asked

"Oh, alright. How are you feeling now? Not in much pain I hope"

"Only a little because the pain killers are wearing off"

"Oh, so what happened?" I said, silently hoping for a miracle making him fine with only a scratch. But that was impossible

"Well, the hearing in my right ear may not return completely and my right eye... Well I got a donor... but it's gonna look pretty weird. I can tell you that it isn't red."

"So can you see?"

"Well I think so. I haven't taken off the bandages yet. Not until Friday at least"

"So how do you know that it's not red?"

"Hatori told me. But he won't tell me what color it is" He growled

"Oh well, I bet it will be wonderful Kyo" I said. Then realizing that I didn't say 'kun' my face turned red "I m-mean K-Kyo-k-kun" I stammered. I pecked a look at him and he was smiling slightly.

"Tohru, its fine. You can call me Kyo." I began to smile until he said "On one condition." I felt my face drop. 'Uh oh. I hope it's not scary' Kyo leaned forward and whispered a question in my ear "Be my girlfriend?"

I felt my heart pounding in my chest; I nodded and pulled him towards me. "Of course I will, you silly cat" I whispered against his lips. He finally closed the distance and kissed me.

I was walking with Kagura to Tohru's room, after telling her that Kyo was in there. I had seen Shigure running from there, giggling like a schoolgirl, but couldn't figure out why.

I opened the door and walked in with Kagura right behind me. I saw Kyo and Tohru in a, well compromising position. I knew they saw Kagura, from the fear in their eyes, quickly without thinking I spun to Kagura and kissed her. Full on the lips. I felt her surprise, and from behind me I heard Kyo and Tohru rearranging themselves. I felt Kagura lean into me and begin to kiss me back. After another few seconds I fully realized what I had just done.

After Kyo, and I moved back to our original positions, I looked back to see them still kissing. I looked to Kyo and he was smirking at them, Uh oh, he's planning something. I saw him pull something from his pocket, it was a cell phone, he flipped it open and I heard a faint click. 'Oh, I get it. He took a picture.' I figured out. I smirked and looked back at the other two. I beckoned to Kyo to show me the photo. It was a bit blurry, but clearly showed the two kissing. I laughed

"Hey nice photo you two" Kyo called over. The two jumped apart, and looked at each other turning pink.

"Kyo, my darling!" Kagura yelled out.

"Nope. I'm not your darling anymore" I was afraid that he would say the he and I were together "You just kissed another man. Not happening" Kagura's face fell and I heard laughing from behind her. She spun around,

"SHUT UP YUKI! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" She yelled Yuki just kept laughing and left the room. She chased him down the hallway yelling and screaming at him. I looked at Kyo and we both started laughing.

"That... Was perfect!" I gasped between giggles

A few hours after the little Yuki- Kagura incident, I was in my room watching the sun set. I had already eaten dinner, along with Kyo, and now he was Holding my hand and taking a little cat-nap beside me. Kyo's head was resting on the bed beside me, his hair falling over his face. I lifted my and and swept it away gently with my fingertips. 'His hair is so soft' I noticed, looking out the window, the sun had gone down and it was dark. 'I should go to sleep then' Leaning down, I pecked Kyo lightly on his lips,

"Goodnight Kyo, I love you." I whispered, and I fell back into unconsciousness.

Pain. Sharp, ripping pain. It erupted from my skull, and wrenched me out of the hospital room. Barely opening my eyes, I saw Akito, he had a fistful of my hair and he was in a furious rage. He was dragging me down the hall and out a door. I felt a rush of cool air hit my face, and then darkness clouded my vision, and I blacked out.


End file.
